The present invention relates generally to vending machines, particularly to machines for vending generally cylindrical articles, and particularly to dispensers for use in machines for vending generally cylindrical articles.
Since their advent, vending machines have proven to be an important method of vending products As vending machines are often located at remote locations and are often serviced only periodically, a need has arisen for improved dispensers for use in vending machines which have relatively few moving parts, which are of simple design which is easy to fabricate and assemble, which are relatively trouble free, which are versatile in allowing articles of varying sizes to be vended, and which are relatively safe in preventing unauthorized access to the articles to be vended. Further, a need has arisen for dispensers of relatively low cost to expand the number of market locations which can support the use of vending machines.